


Weddings

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette was one of the best wedding dress designers in all of Paris. So, when her old friends decided to get married, they turned to her. </p><p>(I suck at explanations lmao this won't suck i swear. its also very short. Im sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning, there will be mentions of; DJWifi, Julerose, Ivan/Myléne, and Lila and Nathanael. So, yeah. Enjoy

First it was Myléne and Ivan. 

The couple got engaged not long after Myléne turned twenty-three, and Marinette was asked to design Myléne's wedding dress. And of course, Marinette said yes. 

It was a simple dress. It was a ball gown style dress, with lace sleeves that reached the short girls elbows, and had intricate beaded patterns on the bodice.

Everyone admired the dress more than the couple. 

Marinette sat alone, watching the couples first dance, a glum look on her face, seeing she was the only single person there. 

"Mind if I sit here?" A familiar voice asked. Marinette looked up, and saw the face of her former crush, Adrien Agreste. He looked almost the exact same as he did when they were fifteen, except now his facial features were a lot more prominent.

"Go ahead." Marinette muttered, looking back down at her full drink.

"Did you design Myléne's dress?" Adrien asked. Marinette nodded, "it looks great."

She smiled, "thanks. So, Adrien, what have you been up to?" 

*

The two became very good friends after the wedding. Three months later, when Juleka and Rose got engaged, Adrien helped Marinette design both their dresses. Rose had a fit and flare dress, with a keyhole back, and Juleka had a strapless a-line with black lace over the bodice. 

Marinette and Adrien attended the wedding together.

*

Adrien and Marinette started dating four months after Juleka and Rose got married. Two months after, Nathanael and Lila decided it was time to tie the knot, which no one saw coming, considering they were quite the peculiar couple. So, Marinette and Adrien designed Lila's dress. A strapless mermaid with lace detailing and a red sash.

It was odd attending her former enemy's wedding, considering the groom also used to like her. But, it was a great wedding nonetheless. 

The last wedding Marinette and Adrien attended together, was their best friends. Nino and Alya had been engaged for almost a year when they finally got married, and Marinette happily designed Alya's dress. It was simple. A ball gown with a keyhole back. Sort of a mix of Rose and Myléne's.

That night, during the reception, as everyone was dancing, Marinette and Adrien sat at a table, talking. 

Adrien looked around at all the couples dancing, and then back at his girlfriend. 

"You know," he began, "attending all the weddings kind of makes you wanna have one of your own."

"What-" Marinette began, but she stopped in the middle of her sentence, upon seeing Adrien down on one knee, a ring in his hand, and a pleading look in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I feel I should've cleared this up before I published it. When I wrote this, it was late, and I had a cute little idea. I probably should've added this into the story but alas, I did not. 
> 
> Adrien spoke to Alya and Nino about it, which as I see now, definitely should've been added. Sorry I made everyone freak out over the end of something I wrote at 3 am.


End file.
